


Devil's Halo

by GohanRoxas



Category: Bayonetta (Video Games), Devil May Cry, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy XIII, Lollipop Chainsaw
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bi-Curiosity, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Explicit Language, F/F, Lesbian Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 02:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12355986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GohanRoxas/pseuds/GohanRoxas
Summary: Juliet Starling was a woman of habit. Wake up, run with dog, come home, study, come to work, come back home, sleep, rinse and repeat. But someone decided to throw a spanner into the well-oiled machine that was her life - a tall, beautiful, sensual spanner named Cereza Sombra.





	Devil's Halo

**Author's Note:**

> This might be one of the weirdest fic ideas I've ever had. I dunno if I'm gonna stick with it (things are going weird with my computer situation right now), but I'm gonna at least try. So...here. Here's a bunch of fandoms stuck together so I can (eventually) write Juliet Starling and Bayonetta boning.
> 
> PS. Didn't notice until I started writing, but this fic has become heavily inspired by "in the blue night" by acertainheight. It's a Dragon Age F!Hawke/Isabela fic with very similar plot, so I highly recommend it.

Juliet Starling was a creature of habit. Every morning, she woke up at 8am, wearing only a battered San Romero Knights jersey and a pair of panties, and tied up her long blonde hair in a ponytail. She poured herself a bowl of Golden Nugs and chowed down before dressing in active wear and taking her dog, Nick, for a walk… Well, run was more accurate. Nick was a ball of energy at the best of times.

She was always out for around two hours – the run was an hour, then she took an hour break for coffee and cake before heading back home. As soon as she got home, she washed and ironed her clothes, watched some Netflix, studied for her tests, and generally lounged around for a while. She had a lot of time to kill.

She didn’t start work until 6pm, after all.

By 4:30pm she’d finished a modest dinner – usually pasta or some kind of fried rice – and gotten dressed and ready. Tonight’s ensemble? A black spaghetti-strap top and light-blue, stressed and tight-fitting jeans, alongside a utilitarian pair of heeled boots and her hair tied into pigtails (it was a high school habit she’d never been able to break). By 5pm, she was out the door, on her bike, and on her way to work.

Working at the Gates of Hell.

* * *

 

San Romero had grown into a party town over the last few years, and the Gates of Hell was the first club to open its doors before the boom. Co-owned by Enzo Autunno and the man known only as Rodin (though Enzo lorded it over Rodin that he owned 51% and Rodin only had 49%, making Enzo the primary owner), the place opened almost immediately after Juliet finished her first year of college, quickly becoming the key spot for everyone who went to Kadokawa University.

And Juliet quickly signed up to a vacant bartender position when it opened up. Of course, she sucked at making drinks, but it didn’t take too long for her to take it up.

Especially with such a good teacher.

“Whoa, take it easy with the Bailey’s!” her senior and mentor warned, actually pushing the bottle away as Juliet poured the drink.

The blonde blinked. “Too much?”

“You’re lucky I caught it. That would have been way too strong for him.”

She pouted a little. “Thanks, Tifa. I don’t wanna screw up that much.”

Tifa Lockhart wasn’t too much older than her – she was 27, if you needed to know – but in terms of experience, she was absolutely her senior. As she mentioned many times back in the day, she used to run a bar of her own in the city of Midgar with her ex, Johnny. But then she found out he was cheating, and she immediately headed out the door, out of Midgar and to San Romero for a new life.

It was an eclectic group of staff they had here. Rodin acted as manager – as in he actually ran the place while Enzo collected profits and free drinks – then you had Luka and Dante as security, and Juliet, Tifa and Australian student Fang as the bar-staff and waitresses.

Dante, the silver-haired security guard, walked into the room with a smirk on his face and crossed his arms as he leaned on the bar. “Got the sisters coming back in, ladies.”

Juliet blinked. “The sisters?”

Fang laughed knowingly. “Oh yeah,” she drawled, “sometimes I forget you’re new, so you don’t know all the regulars. Cereza Sombra and Jeanne Satine, collectively known as the Sisters.”

“Wait, why do they have different names if they’re sisters?”

An unfamiliar, English-accented voice answered for her, spooking her and making her turn around. “Because we’re half-sisters, dear. Same father, different mother.”

Holy shit.

The women that appeared in front of her were goddamn gorgeous. One more than the other, to be honest. Yes, the one with long silver hair was beautiful, but her sister…holy fucking shit. Short, dark hair, blue eyes, tall and curvaceous, thick-framed glasses, a pose and demeanour that commanded respect and attraction…

Juliet wasn’t even into girls that much, and she was still incredibly gay for her at first sight.

Tifa nudged her friend’s arm with her elbow. “You’re drooling,” she teased.

The blonde immediately jumped and blushed, causing everyone to laugh, especially Cereza. Hearing the dark-haired woman laugh just made her blush more. What the hell was happening here?

“Cereza, do you plan on ordering us a drink or just play with the pretty girl again?” Jeanne smiled, brushing her hair out of her eyes and looking at Tifa and Fang.

“I was getting to that, sister dear,” Cereza laughed, turning to Juliet. “Alright. Since you’re new, this is going to be a learning experience for you. Make me something special, while Fang makes Jeanne what she likes.”

Juliet swallowed a ball of saliva that had begun to form in her throat, nerves immediately getting the better of her as she desperately grabbed a martini glass and some liquors she hoped would work together (Tifa occasionally whispering in her ear helped plenty), while Fang was expertly using a cocktail shaker and pouring a drink for Jeanne.

Despite her concentration, the blonde couldn’t avoid hearing the conversation the platinum-haired woman was having with the other bartender. “So where’s you’re pink-haired friend?”

“You mean Light?” Fang smirked. “Haven’t seen her in here in about a week or more. Serah’s been trying to convince her to come back, but so far no luck.”

“A shame. She seemed like precisely my type of woman.”

“Never say never, Jeanne. Never say never.”

And then the beautiful, contralto voice filled Juliet’s ears once again. “So, how new are you exactly?” Cereza smiled.

She stammered for a while and returned her concentration to her drink-making. “A month. Been in early to learn the ropes with Tifa. Yeah.”

“I’m still surprised we haven’t met before now, little one. Considering how friendly I am with everyone here, they should have had the decency to introduce me sooner.”

Juliet blinked, finally finishing the drink and handing it to Cereza, who thanked her quietly in what sounded like Spanish. “How well?”

She chuckled; still a beautiful sound. “Rodin and I have been friends for years, courtesy of him knowing my mother. I met Luka through his father, Antonio Redgrave, and Dante was a good friend of Antonio’s. Even went by his surname for a while.” The raven-haired beauty took a sip of her drink, paused…and her face lit up. “Impressive. Though I do have a macabre thought of trying one you make without Tifa’s guidance.”

Juliet giggled, embarrassed that she was caught out. Her cheeks turned bright pink.

Cereza laughed. “How cute you are. Are you here every night, dear?”

She shook her head, pigtails bobbing slightly from the action. “Mondays, Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays. Night shifts.”

“Well then…guess I know precisely the best times to come here now,” the woman winked, her dark-rimmed glasses slipping further down her nose before she drained her drink. “Absolutely lovely. I’ll be back to see you often, I think.” So saying, she rose from near the bar and sauntered off towards a table at the back, meeting people who were apparently old friends.

Goddamn it all, Juliet was a puddle of embarrassment and feelings for the rest of the night.

* * *

 

The pigtailed blonde was adorable, Cereza thought to herself as she gazed across the entirety of the Gates of Hell at the woman in question, who had somehow managed to overcome the embarrassment she’d suffered as she’d been not-so-subtly flirted with by the tall raven-haired woman. The way she spoke, laughed, even her silly hairstyle…made her seem almost like a school girl.

But she knew that the body didn’t belong to a school girl. Fit, curvaceous in all the right places, soft skin (she knew; she’d touched it when she got her drink)… Absolutely Cereza’s type.

Already thoughts were rushing into her creative mind. Ways to touch, to kiss, to bite… The sounds the adorable blonde would be making under her body and above it…

She made up her mind then and there. The blonde would be hers. For one night, or for every night, she wasn’t yet sure.

But she knew…she would belong to her and her alone.


End file.
